The present invention relates to paints comprising an acrylic ester based resin as a base. More particularly, the present invention relates to paints specifically designed to be used for making artistic plastic objects or products a la stained glass, which won't cause elution and elimination of coloring agents from the artistic plastic objects even when immersed in hot water.
Generally, the paints such as "Stained Color", are a colored composition with which it is possible to make artistic plastic objects or products with coloration a la stained glass by merely applying the paint on a transparent plate such as a glass plate or transparent synthetic resin plate. The paints are commercially sold in many brands, especially for juvenile or infant users in recent years.
The aqueous emulsion of an acrylic ester based resin which is the main ingredient of the paints, is capable of forming a very beautiful transparent film, so that even children can easily create a beautiful stained glass-like artistic object with these paints. Further, it is possible to make any desired coloration by simply mixing the paints. Thus, the demand for these paints is steadily increasing.
However, from the artistic plastic objects obtained by using not only the paints containing an acrylic ester based resin as a base but also the paints containing other resins as a base, a substantial amount of the coloring agents contained therein is eluted when immersed in hot water of 40.degree. C. for a certain period of time such as 10 minutes, and the eluted coloring agents tend to be released from the surface of the artistic plastic objects, so that these paints have the problem that they are liable to stain the clothes of the juvenile or infant users, not to mention the sanitary problem.
As a result of the present inventor's earnest studies for overcoming the above problems, it has been found that paints obtained by adding pertinent coloring agents to an aqueous emulsion of a resinous mixture composed of an acrylic ester based resin as base and an urethane resin, won't cause elusion of coloring agents even when artistic plastic objects formed by applying the paints on a transparent plate are immersed in hot water, and are also safe in terms of sanitation. The present invention has been attained on the basis of this finding.